


gorge gold to your fill

by aeonian_jade



Series: a victim of love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheating, F/F, Implied Relationships, Modern AU, ambigious narrator, no beta we die like men, though so like not really set in stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_jade/pseuds/aeonian_jade
Summary: In a bar, two kiss and a woman stands alone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Konan, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: a victim of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	gorge gold to your fill

A woman stands alone.

(Her eyes are amber, her hair blue.)

Yes, she stands alone, but she is entranced, enchanted mayhap, by a girl with a head of pink.

No - there is something else in those amber eyes. Is it hurt? Is it the pain of betrayal?

Or is it the bitterness of being left alone at home like some old trinket while her beautiful youthful girlfriend brings life to everything around her?

(Perhaps it’s all three.)

The girl who captures the attention of the blue-haired woman is dancing with a blonde, the distance between them getting closer and closer.

Until there is no gap at all.

Underneath the swirling lights of the club, two girls kiss, gorging themselves on each other.

The blue-haired woman stands, alone while across from each other, a pink-haired girl, the love of her life who she is letting slip through her fingers like sand, and a blonde kiss and fall in love.

(Oh, the joy of love.)

I think you mean, oh the pain of the victims of love.

Or have you forgotten?

(How could I ever forget what you did to me?)

**Author's Note:**

> #HarunoSakuraDiscord
> 
> find me at:
> 
> tumblr: aeonianjade


End file.
